glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Halkenn
=Details= Halkenn's first appearance is as a Commando with Strike Team Sendred. As the Sole Survivor of an attack by the Rift Killers, Halkenn undergoes an experimental process to become something new. =Story= Black Andromeda Project The sole survivor of Strike Team Sendred's near total decimation, the former STS Commando known as Halkenn volunteers for Glyaxia Command's new Black Andromeda Project, swearing to exact revenge on the wicked creatures that destroyed his comrades. Submerged in a tank of experimental Black Core Compound derived from formulas found within the infamous Hades File, Halkenn emerges with a host of unique new extrasensory abilities. Through the additional use of a specially developed "Aetheric Eye" he is able to remotely perceive the dimensional disturbances caused by deviant lifeforms and hunt them down. Reborn with a purpose, Halkenn sets forth on a new mission to discover who, or what, is behind the rise of chaos that now holds all of Glyos in its fiendish grip.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/10/mutation-hunter-halkenn.html The Hallowden King A relic of a shattered and forbidden planetoid, the derelict Crypt of Crethicay drifts through the emptiness of silent space, an ominous shadow lurking just beyond sight. Yet under its surface the Hallowden King reigns supreme. Summoning nefarious beasts from the haunted Circle of Chaos, the Hallowden King prepares his growing legions for their attack on the world of the living. A formerly suppressed part of his mind now energized, Halkenn experiences a vision of a horrifying alternate future, where the Hallowden King has laid waste to the many cities of Glyos. Springing quickly into action with his Hub Drone, Quinmorr, Halkenn uses his psychic force to locate the Crypts of Crethicay, intent on eliminating the twisted machinations of the Hallowden King before they can become a reality.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/10/the-hallowden-king.html The Diversus Spawn Left behind on the Atarikoth Comet to keep watch on another one of Gatekeeper Viyer's "discoveries", a single Protoclone soon starts to mutate from prolonged exposure to the pure Diversus Energy flowing through the primordial vessel itself. Quickly multiplying, the newly spawned Diversus Mutants begin to repair the ancient ship to complete its original mission: mutate all life in the Glyos System so the Diversus Empire can rise again! Using a Hub augmented Aetheric Eye, Halkenn remotely views the nefarious activity aboard the Atarikoth Comet and initiates a plan to eradicate the ancient threat, once and for all.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/10/the-diversus-spawn.html The Curse of Pheydotep Long before the Orphormic Sands of Esedeth finally ended their long dominion, an advanced civilization stood proudly on the once bountiful surface of the planet, a shining beacon throughout a burgeoning Glyos System. Now, buried under lost hope and forgotten stone, something stirs within the strange tomb of their once great ruler, Imhoden Pheydotep. Awoken from a dream by an ancient and foreboding voice, Halkenn journeys back to Planet Esedeth and the haunted memories that await him there.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/10/the-curse-of-pheydotep.html The Labyrinth of Rlyehzoth Deep beneath the murky waves of Planet Relgost, an otherworldly evil toils in the darkness. Using bizarre and ancient rituals to draw power straight from the Zorennor Rift itself, the cosmic horror known as Rlyehzoth channels this metamorphic energy directly into captive lifeforms within its incomprehensible prison, creating vile mutations from the damned and unwilling. Halkenn is pulled to Relgost by his heightened intuition and soon finds himself trapped in an eerily familiar labyrinth, so mind boggling in design, that only his Aetheric Eye can overcome the madness of the infernal maze.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/10/the-labyrinth-of-rlyehzoth.html =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Glyan Mutation Hunter Halkenn Includes bonus head and traveler scarf plus 1 Robo Force Weapon Set. 30 Total Parts. $12 Mutation-Hunter-Halkenn.png|Glyan Mutation Hunter Halkenn Glyarmor Armor Set Halkenn Brown Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 Total Parts. $6 Accessories-temp-glyarmor-HALKENN_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Armor Set Halkenn Brown Glyarmor-Armor-Set-Halkenn-Brown-ALT_1024x1024.png OSM Special Accessory Set Halkenn Brown 4 Total Parts. $3 OSM-Special-Bonus-Set-Halkenn-Brown_1024x1024.png|OSM Special Accessory Set Halkenn Brown =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Mutation Hunter Halkenn Fossilzor Special Edition crossover with Toyfinity and the Outer Space Men. Includes bonus head, traveler scarf, 1 Robo Force Weapon Set and OSM Commander Comet wings. 31 total parts. $14 each. Mutation-Hunter-Halkenn-Fossilzor-WEB.png|Mutation Hunter Halkenn Fossilzor Parasitic Halkennite Special Edition crossover with the Godbeast, Bio-Masters, and the Outer Space Men. Includes 1 full glyan figure with bonus head and traveler scarf, plus Kabuto Mushi legs, Bio-Master parts, and OSM Mystron wings. 48 total parts. $22 each. Parasitic-Halkennite-WEB-4.png|Parasitic Halkennite Accessories-temp-bio-parasitic_1024x1024.png Parasitic-Halkennite-Form-2-WEB-7.png|Parasitic Halkennite Form Wave84-03.png|The Wrath of Halkennite (Artwork by Ralph Niese) =References= Category:Glyan Category:Major Characters Category:Strike Team Sendred Category:DC